Alice of Purification
by Magenta Moon
Summary: 'I wish for Kagome to have a second chance'. Inuyasha's words were the start of a new life for Kagome Higurashi - one at Alice Academy...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Gakuen Alice_. This is the only time I will say it.**

* * *

**Summary:**'I wish for Kagome to have a second chance'. These words were the start of a new life for Kagome Higurashi; one at Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 1**

"So, let me get this straight. After I died, Inuyasha wished on the Jewel of Four Souls."

"That's right."

"And he brought me back to life."

"Yep."

"Any reason why I'm a ten year old? Midoriko, what did you do?"

"I reverted you into a child, obviously. You would never be satisfied with a normal life."

"And I'm a ten year old. Why?"

"So you can make some friends at Alice Academy."

Kagome growled. "Explain."

"You died, Inuyasha made a wish, and you're in Tokyo 2010 as a child. I gave you the alice of Purification - your priestess powers, really - and you are going to be a student at Alice Academy. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes! For starters, what is an 'alice'?"

"Ah. That. An alice is a power one has - telekinesis, or teleportation, or even nullification, for example. There really is no limit to how many kinds there are."

"And what's Alice Academy supposed to be?"

"Why, a school with alice's of course. Its name implies that, does it not?"

"But why do I have to go? Last I knew, I had almost perfect control over my powers!"

Midoriko smiled serenely. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. In the deepest corner of your heart, you could never think of having a normal life again, could you? Adventure changes people. You've thought about it, and come to a conclusion. You will never be able to fit in again." Kagome nodded, albeit grudgingly. It was true. In some ways, her situation was similar to what soldiers went through after war - most were scarred in some way, and some just couldn't fit into society any more. "Ask your mother about it. You have a cousin who attends Alice Academy."

Kagome woke up slowly, as if coming out of a fog. When she looked around, her room was insanely pink - just like it was when she was... ten years old. _It's not just a dream, then._ She put on some clothes - red pants, white shirt - and hurried downstairs. She was greeted with the sight of her mother making breakfast.

"Morning, mama."

"Oh, good morning, Kagome! I'm making omelets for breakfast. Want some?"

"Mhm. Say, mama, what's 'Alice Academy'?"

The pan clattered onto the stove. Her mother had a shocked look on her face. "Why... Why do you want to know?"

Kagome felt guilty for this, but Midoriko said it was important. "I- I- please! I have to know!"

Her mother placed the eggs onto a plate and sat down at the dinner table. Kagome joined her a few seconds later. "Alice Academy... Such a long time since I've heard that name. My sister, your aunt, went to the school. Her son goes there now. It's like a jail; you have no contact with the outside world, and the only way to visit your family is to get the 'best student' award. Even then, it's only for a week. Kaoru had the Memory Manipulation Alice."

"I think... I think I have the Purification Alice."

"What?"

She flinched. She had to come up with an excuse, fast! "One day, I was playing under that tree, and a branch fell. But there was a pink barrier around me, stopping it. I researched online and found it similar to what priestesses did back in the old days, so that's what I called it."

Her mother sighed. Sweet Kagome... "I had hoped you didn't inherit that particular gene. We - your dad and I - wanted a normal life for you." Kagome smiled bitterly, unseen. Even if she didn't have this 'alice', she would've fell down the well five years later anyway. "I understand if-"

"I want to attend." Her mother stared at her. "I want to stay with people like me. And I can keep my cousin company, if he really is there."

"I'll call the school, then," her mother said. Kagome shook her head.

"I'll surprise them, mama. No need to call, I've been practicing. Just give me the address," she went over to hug her mother. "I will write whenever I can."

She smiled sadly. Her girl was all grown up now. "Your cousin's name is Natsume Hyuga..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

True to her word, Kagome left that very same day (_"Wait, Kagome, don't go yet! What will I tell Souta?"_). On the way, she kept glancing back at the photo of Natsume her mother had given her. He was glaring at the camera. She wondered what his Alice was.

"Miss, we've arrived."

She nodded and gave the correct amount of money and left. The taxi driver shuddered. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she was royalty with how she acted. Silent as the grave, except for two words: Alice Academy. He quickly drove away in search of other (less disturbing) customers.

Kagome smiled at the auras inside the black gate. However, there was a small disturbance towards the back; being the curious cat that she was, she decided to investigate. The former priestess jumped onto the fence, but got shocked. Electric, huh? Easily fixed. Kagome simply made a barrier around her feet and tried again - this time, there were no problems.

As soon as she touched the ground, she rushed off towards the Northern Forest. She was annoyed at her slow speed, but knew it couldn't be helped as her muscles weren't developed yet. There really was no substitute for running away from demons to build them up.

A minute later, she came upon a group of three children, one adult and a specific unconscious individual in the arms of said adult. It was enough for her to see red.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Narumi was, admittedly, baffled. One second he was holding Natsume, the next a blur had taken him and retreated into a tree. "Put him down," he said, his voice layered with pheromones. He saw the figure falter, but they only shook their head. Narumi's confusion grew. Mikan didn't have enough control to extend her range of nullification, so it should have worked!

"Sensei, what's going on?" Mikan asked. Narumi couldn't give an answer. He tried to talk to the newcomer again, who he could now see was a girl and around the Elementary age.

"Who are you?"

She growled. "I come here as a new student, and what do I see? A pedophile molesting my cousin!"

"I am not a pedophile!"

Kagome snorted. "Then what were you doing?"

He was saved from answering the potentially awkward question by Natsume waking up... and screaming bloody murder. Hey, you would too if you woke up after being kissed by the pedophile in the arms of an unknown girl. It made Kagome lose her footing, yet they didn't fall - well, Kagome didn't. Natsume fell like a rock. (_Serves him right_, Kagome thought.) The students looked at her in wonder. She was floating within her barrier, like Naraku once did, a few meters off the ground.

Narumi was less surprised. "Please land. You say you are a new student?

Kagome frowned. "How do I know you won't truss me up like a boar, Mister Pedophile?" His eye ticked at that name.

"I swear on my honor as one of Alice Academy's teachers."

Hotaru muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "What honor?"

Cautiously, Kagome glided down. Her barrier, however, didn't drop. "I hope to be a new student; my Alice is that of Purification."

"Purification?" Tobita asked.

"Aa. It's similar to the powers of priests and priestesses, so that's what I called it."

"And when did you discover this?"

She was about to say 'fifteen years old', but then remembered her physical age. Her excuse had to be a short period of time, but long enough to allow some practice. "Around a month ago."

"I... see. And how is your control?"

"Quite good, though I still get power surges. What can I say? I study."

"Ah!" Tobita cried. "I knew it sounded familiar!" Everyone turned to him. He immediately went into lecture mode. "The Alice of Purification is remarkably similar to the holy powers of monks and such, and is very rare, even more so than the Alices of Nullification or Stealing. The last known user lived more than fifty years ago. They say it is extremely hard to control, let alone master, and usually requires ridiculous amounts of time spent on meditation. To be able to 'fly' in a month..." His eyes started glittering.

Narumi deadpanned. What Tobita said was true, the Alice of Purification was incredibly rare. So either Kagome was lying, or... well, he couldn't think of anything else. "Well, let's go back to the dorms. And you need to meet the other teachers. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to barge in on someone?"

Kagome only sighed. An dramatic idiot for a teacher. Joy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Before the teachers' lounge, Narumi flung open the doors to reveal a shocked Jinno. The blonde teacher wasn't normally this dramatic.

"Narumi! What is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed.

Kagome stepped through the doors. "He-Hello," she looked down and wondered if they were susceptible to puppy eyes. "I, um, discovered my Alice last month, and since my cousin's here..."

"Your name?" Jinno asked (read: demanded).

"Kagome Higurashi..."

"And you say you found out a month ago?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hm. And what can you do?"

"It's quite similar to what priestesses did hundreds of years ago, though I can do more than just charging weapons and barriers."

"How good are you?"

Her smile turned slightly creepy. "Do you want to spar? I'm a bit rusty, so you'll have to excuse me. I can't guarantee that you'll come out of it alive..."

Narumi took a small step back. She was more like Natsume than he first thought! In some ways Kagome was more intimidating, too - a child should not be able to threaten to kill while smiling like that. "Do you have any weaknesses?" he asked.

"Now why would I tell you something like that? And whatever you need to do, hurry it up. I wanna catch up with that dear cousin of mine."

Such a tsundere! he squealed in the comforts of his own mind. Outwardly, Narumi waved to Jinno. "Our new student's getting angsty, Jinno. We'll decide her star ranking tomorrow, yes?" It was Jinno's turn to shudder. If her Alice was what he thought it was, she would be a Principal easily. Alice Academy was going to become very interesting indeed...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That night, as Natsume stumbled into his room, he saw a girl sitting on his bed, reading his book. His first thought was that one of his fangirls had somehow sneaked in. Then the girl put down the book to reveal someone he never thought he'd see again.

"This book is very enlightening. I wonder what are the chances of having a limitless alice like you?" she said.

"Kagome," Natsume whispered. "How did you get here?"

She looked at him weirdly. "I've got an Alice, of course. How else?"

He shook his head. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot more of me these days. I'm staying with you until I get my own room."

The fire-wielder glared off into space. "If you get anything less than a Principal room, I'll be having a talk with Narumi," he threatened. Kagome giggled.

"Don't worry, Natsume-kun. Narumi-sensei said my Alice was at least good for a Special star, whatever that is, and I might join you in the Dangerous class."

By now Natsume had closed the door and slipped into bed with her like they used to do. "Don't. You're too nice for it. Stay in the Special class." He hugged her close to him. Kagome was back after more than five years, and he had no intentions to let her go. The whole school could burn for all he cared.


End file.
